


The Protector's Path

by BlackfireRose



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackfireRose/pseuds/BlackfireRose
Summary: This is my first attempt at a bleach fanfiction I hope you like it. I'm not sure where it's going yet but I have always thought part the the fun in a journey is not knowing where you will end up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's the first chapter. I'll try to update regularly or at least semi-regularly but sometime I get busy with school work or become scatter brained sorry my friends always say I could make luna lovegood look normal.

 Ichigo looked at the brown haired man standing before him as he held his zanpakuto in front of him. Not looking away he spoke to Renji "Get her out of here, now." Renji looked at him "but Ichigo-"

  "GO!" He yelled cutting off his new friend, never once taking his eyes away from the three men in front of him. Renji went still for a moment before he nodded and stood with Rukia in his arms and once more took off towards what he hoped was a safe place. Skidding to a stop as one of the men appeared in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave Lieutenant Abarai."

  "C-Captain Tousan." Renji backed up as Tousan drew his blade. Suddenly a blast of crescent shaped red and black tinted energy craved a path between them forcing both men to draw back. "HEY" Turning back Tousan saw that Ichigo still faced the other two captains while his blade was held out to the side. The zanpakuto humming with barely restrained power as it was pointed directly at Tousan. "Your fight is with me now. If you want them you have to go through me first." Ichigo said with the cold steely edge of anger in his voice.

  The brown haired man spoke softly "Move aside and you will not be killed."

  "Ain't happening. I won't let you hurt them." Ichigo retorted.

  "ICHIGO STOP. They're captains you can't win against all three of them please I'll give myself up jus-"

  "SHUT UP RUKIA." Ichigo screamed as he tightened his grip on Tensa Zangetsu. "I won't let them take you we came here to save you and I'm not about to stop now. You're coming back to the world of the living with us and that's it."

  Staring silently at the brown haired captain standing a few yards away Ichigo waited for someone to make a move as Renji escaped with Rukia in his arms.

  Aizen spoke quietly "Why do you stand against us? Why do you fight for these shinigami?"

  "I don't. I fight for my friends." Ichigo replied.

  "Why." He asked again.

  "Because I care about them. All of them. Because I have the power to protect them. The power to save them and I will use that power to do what I feel is right." Ichigo says.

  "What you feel is right right. And if what you feel is right comes at the cost of others what then." Aizen asks.

  "Then I would find another way."

"...I do not know whether you are foolish or ignorant. Sometimes there are no other ways and to rebuild you must first destroy."

"I don't believe that. There is always another way."

"It matters not.I will have what I seek and if you and if you continue to stand in my way I will have to kill you." Aizen looked to Gin and motioned toward Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped his blade and tensed. Ready to move at a moment's notice.


	2. Cha0ter 2: Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the not so highly anticipated chapter 2 of The Protector's Path

  Launching forward in a blur of black and orange Ichigo flashstepped behind Aizen and swung his blade toward the captain's back. His blade struck air as Aizen disappeared only to reappear behind Ichigo with his zanpakuto in hand.

  Sensing the blade heading toward the back of his neck Ichigo spun around barely blocking the lethal swing.

  "Interesting..." Aizen spoke softly in contemplation.

  "What" Ichigo said.

  "You chose to block my strike instead of dodging when most would back away."

  "It seemed like a the best choice."

  Aizen studied him closely before speaking.

  "I will not have to kill you Ichigo Kurosaki."

  "What. Why?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

  "You fascinate me. I wish to see how far you will go. How much you will progress. I wish to see if you will be strong enough to discover the truth and what you will do when you uncover it."

  "What truth. What are you talking about." Ichigo replied but Aizen didn't respond as he once more disappears before Ichigo feels a sharp pain at base of his skull. Falling forward the last thing Ichigo saw before unconsciousness overtook him was the head captain arriving with the other captains close behind.

********

Opening his eyes Ichigo looked around in confusion before he recognized the side way buildings of his inner world. Standing he searched for the dark figure of Zangetsu.

  "Old man you here." Ichigo shouted not see the imposing form. 

  Getting no response he started moving only to freeze mid step when the sound of mad cackling echoed all around him. 

Turning Ichigo looked around wildly for the source of the chilling laughter. 

Seeing nothing he turned back only to come face to face with himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha!!!   
> *cough-cough* fly  
> Well there you go sorry it took so long my muse got away from me and it took time to hunt it down, hmm maybe I should get a tracking chip...anyway see you next time. ¿maybe?


End file.
